1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flame cultivation of commercial crops, and more particularly to a trailer mounted compact flamer adapted for use in areas of limited access such as vineyards and orchards.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,086; 3,727,346; 3,486,497; 3,407,804; 3,404,676; 3,357,474; 3,215,186; 3,177,922; and 3,164,927 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse flame cultivators.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical mechanized flame cultivator adapted to use in hard-to-reach areas such as vineyards and orchards where a canopy often forms over adjacent growing rows.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved flame cultivator suitable for use in areas of limited access, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.